Oh! My Prophetic Soul!
by scaryblondeconartist
Summary: Deidara has just joined the Akatsuki, and Sasori and Pain have noticed that he is not exactly normal, not even by their standards Contains yaoi


Hey everyone, this is going have the occasional bit of songfic in here.

Warning- don't read if you are disturbed by self harm, yaoi or any other kind of shit like that. You have probably figured out that I curse a lot too.

I don't own Naruto…DAMN THAT TO HELL!

He did not seem normal, no he seemed less than that…he seemed… Sasori did not know. The new kid, and his partner, was a mystery to him. He had only been there for about 5 months, and he already knew that this kid was something out there. He always had energy, but… he just seemed different. He turned down missions even of the simplest forms and never showed up at dinner. But tonight, he was going to find the kid.

He followed the boy out of the cave and then stopped. Deidara bean to take off his cloak and then, just like that, began to run. He just kept running and running further and further into the woods until Sasori could no longer see him. "Damn it." The red head said to himself, looking into the black. "So you were worried about him too." A voice said from the darkness. Sasori looked up to see the face of their leader, Pain. "He is quite unusual, don't you think, always sneaking around. Though, personally, I think that we should talk to the rest of the Akatsuki before making any rash actions. Come, Sasori. We will talk now." The orange haired boy jumped down from the tree tops and made his way back towards the cave. The red head followed behind the other like a lost puppy.

"We need to talk everyone, about Deidara. Does anyone other that me and Sasori notice anything odd about him."

Heads turned to look at the person beside them and across. The boy named Itatchi squinted his charcoal black eyes. "What do you mean, to odd?" He asked suspicion in his voice.

A shook my head. "Nothing specific, but he is never around when we are all together and he just seems to like to be by himself, except when he makes…art…" Sasori cringed at the word. He thought it never to be used to describe such a thing as bombs.

"Sasori is right." Kakuzu said. "He is never seemed anything close to being happy here. I think we should-"He was cut short be a door being opened. Everyone's heads snapped from the direction it had come from.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me-hn?" Deidara said as he closed the door behind him. He shrugged and walked by Sasori. The shortest of the Akatsuki watched his back and as his eyes traveled down, he noticed something. A small patch of red on Deidara's pants hem. He pushed himself out of his chair and followed the other boy to the room that they shared.

He pushed the door open to see Deidara sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his hands. "So what happened to your leg?" The red head asked the blond, leaning in the door way.

He look surprised and his eyes moved to his legs. "Oh…Well, darn it I did not think I got hurt this time-hn." He said laughing at himself.

"That's not funny you know." Sasori said, walking towards him. "What were you doing anyways?" He asked.

Deidara rolled his eyes at the puppet. "What else, training."

"At ten o'clock at night? Really?"

"Ya, really. I mean, when else are you supposed to blow stuff up? At noon-hn? It has to be dark to get the full affect you know." The androgynous male said.

Sasori shook his head and laughed. This boy sure was something else. "Make sure you have all your dirty things in the laundry in the morning. Everyone else is going on a mission tomorrow, you sure you don't want to go?" Sasori asked him.

Deidara shook is head a laid down. "Sasori, what was it like for you when you first joined? I mean, did you feel kind of, out of the loop?"

What a strange question, the puppet thought. "I don't know really. I guess a little bit at first. I felt a little inadequate. Why?" He asked the taller boy. He sat down next to said boy on the bed.

"I don't know. I mean, it kind of feels like I don't have anyone around here that really likes me. I feel…pressured? To do well…" Deidara said. He sounded like he was going to cry. Sasori did not know what to do. Was he supposed to hug him, leave him alone? No matter when the option did not feel right, so they just sat there in a comfortable silence.

Deidara slowly feel into a deep sleep. Sasori watched him as he breathed in deep breaths. The beauty of the boy seemed to some out when he was sleeping, while it seemed somehow obstructed during the day. Sasori got up to move to his side of the room, but a hand told him not to.

"Stay, just tonight, please?" Deidara said, his eyes still closed. Sasori laid back down next to the boy and slowly fell asleep.

You know, I always wonder what Deidara's hair would smell like. Is that at all creeperish to you? I hope not. Any ways hope you enjoyed, and is that a relationship I see forming, somehow, I am thinking it is…REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
